


𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘆𝘀 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲

by aestheticyerim



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Chaeyoung & Chaeryeong are Taehyun's sisters, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Making Out, taegyu is the main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticyerim/pseuds/aestheticyerim
Summary: My name is Kang Taehyun.I write a letter when I have a crush so intense than I don't know what else to do, there are five total.Beomgyu from seventh gradeJeongin from campKai from homecomingYeosang from model unand Yeonjun the boy next doorNobody else knows about them...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie and I got this idea, the endgame will be taegyu so I'm sorry if you came here for any of the other ships tagged <3

_The forbidden kiss._

_We knew that it was wrong, that he was betrothed to my sister._

_But if this wasn't what he wanted, then why did he come to the field of desire?_

_It was fated, that we should meet like this._

"Ah-" I groaned as a pillow was thrown at my face, "Hey!" I glare at the culprit. My sister, Chaeryeong rolls her eyes "Are we hanging out or what?" She frowned.

I sat up from my reading position, which was laying upside down on my bed with my legs up on the headboard. "I just want to finish this chapter." I looked at her with pleading eyes before reaching to grab my book again.

Dishes clatter from down stairs as our dad tries to make dinner. My other sister, Chaeyoung exits her room to join Chaeryeong at my door. I glace between both of them, "Shouldn't we go help him?" I ask.

Chaeyoung sighs. "You know he'd want to do it himself, but please come help me set the table." She walks away to go downstairs, Chaeryeong joining her.

"I hateeee with dad makes Korean food, it always tastes like ass." Chaeryeong rolls her eyes at her older sister while she sighs. "Regardless, whatever dad puts in front of you, I want you to take a bite and say, 'Mm, just like mom's,' okay?" Chaeyoung smiles at her younger sister. "I was still eating smushed peas when mom died." Chaeryeong pouts.

I made my way down the stairs to join my sisters. A knock was heard at the door before the person walked in, that person being Yeonjun, our next door neighbour and Chaeyoung's boyfriend. "Hey!" He smiles "I'm not to late, am I?"

Yeonjun places his bag down at the front door before taking off his jacket. "I was trying to meditate but I ended up falling asleep." He smiled again, god his smile, I could stare at it for hours. He walked over and gave Chaeyoung a quick kiss. "Smells good, Dr. K." He nods at my dad.

"Heyyy, Yeonjun." He smiles and puts a plate on the table. I smile again at Yeonjun as he turns around to give me a fist bump. "Taehyun!" He smiles and winks at me before walking to join Chaeyoung. "So what's for dinner?"

-

My dad tries to cut through the meal for about five minutes, all his attempts failing. "Usually, if you just rock this thing back and forth..." I look at my sisters. "It's supposed to fall off the bone-" "Shh!" Chaeyoung cuts me off, I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Yeonjun, come hang on to this while I saw, would ya?" My dad continues to try and cut through the meat. Yeonjun nods his head and starts to get up but Chaeyoung sits him back down, "Hey you know, the electric knife is in the kitchen and it'll have that thing ready to eat in two seconds."

She stands up and takes the plate before smiling at our father. "Looks great dad." She vanishes into the kitchen. Chaeryeong sighs, "I can't believe we're not going to see her until Thanksgiving." Dad frowns, "It's gonna be Christmas actually, sweetheart, because Scotland's too far to back just for Thanksgiving."

My eyes go wide as I frown from the news. "Wait, are you kidding? We're not gonna see her till Christmas!?" My dad sighs and smiles at me. "Let's look on the bright side! Chaeyoung won't be taking the car every day, so you can practice your driving." He looked excitedly at me.

I face palmed while Chaeryeong rolled her eyes with a pout, "I forgot I have to drive with Taehyun now." I glared at her "Feel free to take the bus." I snapped. Yeonjun glanced between us, "If you guys don't mind I can give you a ride. I'm not disappearing, I'm right next door." He smiled at me and jesus I almost melted right in front of everyone.

Chaeyoung comes back from the kitchen with the cut meat and goes around the table putting some on all of our plates. Chaeryeong smirks "Or I could drive and if we get pulled over we can just switch places real quick!" She giggles as I roll my eyes as her antics. "Top-notch idea, honey." My dad humors her on the idea.

Chaeyoung playfully rolls her eyes at us before smiling. "So what did I miss?" She jokes. "We were talking about what a bad driver Taehyun is." Chaeryeong smirks as I glared at her harder. Yeonjun smiles, "Yeah, we were, but we were also talking about airplanes, which speaking of..." Yeonjun reaches into his bag for a piece of paper. "I have a surprise for you." He hands it to Chaeyoung with a loving smile.

Chaeyoung puts down the plate and takes the paper, smiling but it's soon turned into a frown as she reads the paper. "You couldn't come home for Thanksgiving, so I figured I'd bring home to you." She looks at him with a confused but upset face. Yeonjun smiles, "It's a plane ticket, I'm coming to Scotland!"

My dad claps his hands with a proud smile. "Heyyy, look at Yeonjun stepping up!" Chaeyoung gulps, "You uh, already paid for this?" She looks at him. Yeonjun raises his brow, "I mean yeah, I had a Google alert set for fights as soon as you decided you wanted to go to score there...why?" Yeonjun frowns as Chaeyoung sighs.

I look between the couple, the tension between them could be cut with a knife. Chaeyoung's reaction to the plane ticket had put us all in a tense spot. Chaeryeong picks up her fork and eats one of her tiny meat pieces, "Mm, just like mom's." She smiles forcefully as she tries to help out.

_I guess I should tell you a little bit about Yeonjun..._

_He and Chaeyoung have been together for the past two years, but before Chaeyoung even cared that he existed, h_ _e was my first boyfriend._

_Well, space between the words..._

_Boy who was a friend._

_I could talk to him about anything. We really understood each other._

_"Okay, would you rather only drink water for the rest of your life, or anything you want but it has to have a little drop of pee in it."_ _Taehyun looked at Yeonjun waiting for his answer while munching on a carrot._

_Yeonjun thought for awhile before throwing a chip in his mouth, "Clear or yellow?" Taehyun looked away to think for a moment before looking back at Yeonjun. "It has to be a little yellow." Yeonjun thought as he dug for a chip in his bag. "I mean, pee. Definitely pee. I can't give up Mountain Dew."_

_Taehyun laughed and reached for a chip out of Yeonjun's bag. "Yeah, definitely. Pee's the only answer." They both smiled at each other as Yeonjun stole a carrot from Taehyun._

_We didn't stop being friends when Yeonjun and Chaeyoung got together, it was just different..._

_"Water. Definitely water." Chaeyoung ate one of Yeonjun's chips with a smile. Yeonjun nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah me too, definitely." Yeonjun smiled at his girlfriend._

_They didn't want me to feel left out so they invited me everywhere, even on dates._

_They tried to make it as normal as possible but...I_ _still felt like a thrid wheel._

_It's not like I was trying to steal my sister's boyfriend or anything, I was super happy for Chaeyoung, she deserves a great guy like Yeonjun._

_And so I wrote him a letter..._

_Now, I wasn't gonna send the letter or anything it was just for to understand how I was feeling._

_But really, I guess it was mainly about how sometimes I imagined what would have happened if I realized how I felt about him sooner..._

I open my curtains to look outside my bedroom window as I hear Chaeyoung and Yeonjun arguing. It wasn't like them to do that so I'm guessing the ticket thing was not exactly what she had wanted. I close my curtains as they continue to yell, opening closet door and turning on the light.

_My letters are my most secret possession._

_There are five total..._

_Jeongin from camp_

_Beomgyu from seventh grade_

_Kai from homecoming_

_Yeosang from model un_

_and Yeonjun..._

_I write a letter when I have a crush so intense I don't know what else to do._

_Rereading my letters reminds me of how powerful my emotions can be, how all consuming._

_Chaeyoung may say I'm being dramatic, but I think drama can be fun..._

"What are you doing?" Chaeyoung's voice breaks me out of my thoughts as she walks into my room. "Nothing." I shove my box under some clothes I had on the floor.

"Your room's a mess." She places a box down in the middle of my room before jumping on my bed and cuddling up in the covers. I get up from my position on the floor and join her.

We sat in silence before I looked at her. "Are you okay?" She sadly smiles. "Yeah." She thinks for a moment. "Well...I don't know, I just broke up with Yeonjun."

My eyes go wide at the news, I'd never thought I'd hear that until death. "You did what!?" I gave her a look like she was crazy. "Why?" I waited for her response before she sighed. "Before mom died, she said I should never go to college with a boyfriend."

I frowned but still was quite confused as to why my sister would throw out a beautiful relationship. "But...you love him." I heard her sigh. "I know."

We sat in a semi comfortable silence before I spoke up. "So, do you think you might change your mind?" She slowly sat up in the same position as me, fixing her hair. "No no, it's over.." She takes a deep breath before looking at me. "So when I was packing for college I had dad make a box of things to take to good will and I think you should do it to, I made you so box." She points to the box she placed in my room when she entered.

I look around my room before looking at her again. "Well I don't think there's anything I can part with at the moment." She sighed and made eye contact with me. "Taehyun, I'm leaving tomorrow. That means you're going to be the biggest sibling. I need you to set a good example for Chaeryeong. No eating junk food before dinner and clean room." She looked me dead in the eye to prove she was serious. 

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go back to talking about how you're sad?"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I finished writing this while at the beach so I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

_Chaeyoung says that when something is no longer useful you either donate it, recycle it, or throw it away._

_I always knew she felt that way about objects but, I didn't think she could feel that about a person..._

We all walked Chaeyoung to entrance of her flight, we sat there for a minute before dad reached out and gave her a hug. Chaeyoung smiled at Chaeryeong and let go of dad, holding out her arms. "Come here." They both smile as they embrace each other.

Chaeyoung let go of our sister before facing me, she hugged me tight and our dad got the memo. "Hey uh, you need a magazine. We'll be right back." He smiles at us before walking off with Chaeryeong.

We backed away from each other and stared at my solemn expression. "You okay..?" She rubbed my arm, I sighed. "Did you have to pick the furthest college you could think of? Like, who am I supposed to eat lunch with?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Chaeyoung laughed and held my arm. "I think you should look at this as an opportunity to branch out, make new friends!" I looked away, "Nope nope." She rolled her eyes. "Taehyun it's junior year! You never know what could happen." I looked at her again. "That's what I'm afraid of." Chaeyoung softened. "If you need me I'm just one Skype call away."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my shoes. "Until you start going to pubs and eating haggis and you'll forget about all of us!" I looked up at her again. Chaeyoung laughs again and rolls her eyes. "I promise you I will never, ever eat haggis." We both smiled at each other

Chaeryeong and dad came back with a stack of magazine's. She smiles up at Chaeyoung and hands her the stack, "We couldn't decide soooo we got you all of them." She smiled at her and they hugged each other.

Dad pointed to the magazine at the top of the stack. "That's Road & Track, it doesn't sound that interesting but if you stick with it...come here." He reached out his arms and embraced, Chaeryeong and I spare a glance at each other before joining the hug.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we all back away. "Alllllright, I gotta go." Chaeyoung smiles at us before taking a deep breath. "Okay.." She turns around and starts walking to her plane.

Chaeryeong frowned. "You think she'll turn around?" She glanced at me, with sad but happy eyes. "No.." I sighed as she disappeared from our sight. "No, that's not Chaeyoung.." I bit my lip, things were gonna be very different from now on.

Chaeryeong's frown quickly turns to a smirk as she turns to our father. "Can we have a dog now?" She jokes, I roll my eyes and chuckle. Dad shakes his head with a laugh, "No, but nice try honey."

-

"Come on Taehyun, it's one picture! Smile!" Our dad hold his phone up to us again, Chaeryeong's face covered with a bright smile as I plaster a fake one on my face. "I can hardly believe it, you guys have grown up so fast." He smiles.

I smile back before turning to Chaeryeong. "Okay, you ready to go?" She smirks at me before turning to face the house. "Yes, just let me grab something real quick!" She dashs off to the house and goes inside.

Dad smiles at me and tosses the keys in my direction, which I almost missed trying to catch them. "Just drive safe, I gotta go." He pulls me into a hug. "You look great." I lightly punch him and he smiles. "Alright" He walks away.

Chaeyoung comes back wearing her bike helmet, it was light purple with a green stripe down the middle. "All set!" She smirks at me and I glare at her. "Very funny." I roll my eyes and start walking over to the car. "Very necessary." Chaeryeong laughs and follows behind me.

-

I walk through the halls of my high school, it looked more populated than last year as I glanced at all the familiar faces, and very few new ones.

I passed Yeonjun in the hallway and we made awkward eye contact before smiling and waving at each other. He looked away and continued to put stuff in his locker as I still looked at him until I bumped into someone.

"Ow! Excuse you!" The girl glared at me as I gasped and quickly backed away from her. "Oh, my god, Sanghee!" She glares at me as I wave my arms in the air. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked down as she scanned me. "Oh, it's you."

_Sanghee_

_We used to be best friends, but post-middle school, for reasons having to do with her popularity and my lack thereof..._

_We are now decidedly, not._

"Cute boots!" I look down at the shoes I decided to throw on for today. "Thank you so much for your service." She does a little salute at me smirking. "They're vintage, but I got them on Etsy." I nervously strach behind my ear.

"And they're amazing!" A boy walks up and wraps his arm around me, looking down at my shoes. "Not everybody can pull them off, but Taehyun can rock 'em!" He laughs but stops as he faces Sanghee.

"But for you, cuz, well, let's just say it's probably a good thing that you're playing it safe with those...Uggs." He smirks at Sanghee as she sends a glare at the boys direction.

_Soobin_

_Sanghee's cousin._

_My best friend._

_My only friend really..._

"You know what Soobin, screw you! You know my feet are always cold!" Sanghee practically spits at her cousin. While Sanghee attempts to spit fire at us male appears behind her and engulfs her into a backhug.

"Hey babe." Beomgyu smiles at the girl and squeezes her slightly. "Oh hi!" Sanghee quickly puts on a smile like nothing ever happened just now.

"How are you?" He kisses her hair, my hand almost going to touch my hair as I imagine him kissing my red locks. "Good, how are you?" She replies in a sweet voice. "Good." He smiles at her and than looks up at Soobin and I.

_Remember Beomgyu?_

_The second non-recipient of one of my love letters?_

_That's this Beomgyu._

_Sanghee's Beomgyu._

_Seventh grade, my first ever real party._

_Everyone knew that Beomgyu and Sanghee, who was at the time still my best friend, only wanted to kiss each other._

_"I-I can spin it again." Taehyun looked down at Sanghee's glare._

_"You can't cheat the bottle.." Beomgyu smirked and pressed a tiny peck on Taehyun's lips, Sanghee gasping and glaring at the two._

-

"I was just complimenting Taehyun on his government-issued boots!" Sanghee pouts at me and chuckles. Soobin looks at me and rolls his eyes, I laugh. Sanghee rolled her eyes at us. "Well, I see someone I need to say hi to, byeeee." She breaks out of Beomgyu's hold and walks away.

Beomgyu sighs as he watches his girlfriend walk away and faces us. "She uh...Just stopped drinking caffeine for some diet, I think she's in withdrawal so.."

"Are you sure she just doesn't have a chemical imbalance?" I raise a brow a him while Soobin holds back his laughter. He looks at me, almost taken aback from the remark but he simply sighs and says. "Bye." Before walking away to find Sanghee.

Once Beomgyu is out of sight I look at Soobin than down at my boots. "So you really think my boots are amazing?" All Soobin does is tsk, before putting his arm around me again. "If you ask it ruins the whole vibe!"

I nod and smile at him, he returns it and gives my back a squeeze. "Be cool!" We start to walk to our homeroom. "You can't let my cousin talk trash about you!" I chuckle and put my arm around him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first time writing in 1st person so I'm sorry if there where to many I's or any mistakes because I originally did it in 3rd but had to change it so I could actually write it accurately enjoy!!!


End file.
